Gnarog Dougfrál
; Grandfolk, Etrand | age = | race = Human (see below) | game = yes | voice = SammyMcJack (2012) | designer = Zsolt Tóth | first = Alternate World | religion = }} Gnarog Dougfrál ( ) is a Human Battlemage/Warrior, who was originally a foreigner to the Ways of Darkness franchise - lifted from Alternate World, but is now considered a canon character by the creator. Biography (Ways of Darkness) Gnarog was born to a merchant family, in Grandfolk. Due to his anti-talent at financial matters, he trained in magic and swordsmanship instead. After reaching the adult age - 18 years - , he left his home, hungry for adventures. He lived as a monster-hunter, but he often had to make up fake monsters and do frauds, to keep his budget safe. Nevertheless, he enjoyed a good life of drinking and women, always moving from one place to another. On one day, he was to kill a dragon. However, he failed. Nevertheless, on that occasion, he had to take shelter from the cold in a cave, where he met Nemezish. Ildor came there later too. Gnarog took the injured Nemezish to his home, and temporally gave up his life of adventures to care for Nemezish. To make sure they have something to eat, Gnarog worked as a farmer. As Nemezish recovered from her injuries, Gnarog not only could afford to return to his life of an adventurer, but he also took Nemezish with himself - Nemezish proved to be a useful companion, with her abilities to heal and unleash carnage through her control of fire. Nemezish and Gnarog gradually started feeling more than friendship towards each other. Their companionship blossomed into a romantic relationship, and eventually a marriage. Now they are living together in a house in Talon. Appearences Origins in the Alternate World FRPG Gnarog was originally introduced in 2007, on the Alternate World FRPG. In the "Lower Dimension" (real-world, Earth), he was a soldier. His real name was never given, nor his ethnicity or nationality, but it's implied he was either Hungarian or American (or both - Hungarian American). Though never mentioned, it is also implied that he lived in the 21th century. He enjoyed brawling and fighting as a schoolkid, so he joined the military as soon as he could. He was an unrealistically talented soldier, being seen walking all alone into an enemy-infested building, and being the only one to come out alive, usually uninjured. He was a good soldier, but as time went on, he grew disgusted of spilling blood, so he deserted and lived in exile, hiding from the law. Though it's never said specifically where did he hide, the creator always imagined him hiding in dumpsites. During his underground life, he met a ridiculed person claiming to be a wizard. That person taught him spiritual things, and "made his spirit ready to go to the Spirit Dimension". After some time, Gnarog was caught, and shot to death by soldiers. Then, he found himself reborn in the Spirit Dimension (that's the world Alternate World is set in), as a strange creature. While he was technically half-orc half-elf, he barely inherited either race's traits truly. He was tall and muscular, like an orc, but he did not have green skin or an ugly face. He had pointy ears like an elf, but he wasn't as nimble as one. Instead, he looked pretty much like a human, an unusually muscular and tall human, with pointy ears. Gnarog's first actions were creating an axe and a knife out of flint, and then making clothes out of bison skin. That's when he befriended a she-wolf, whom he hunted together. The she-wolf had three children, and Gnarog took great care of the four wolves. Soon, he met Nemezish. The encounter was simplistic - a naked and beautiful angel approaching Gnarog's primitive and crude house-like construct. Gnarog made leather clothing for her too. They slowly introduced themselves to each other, and Gnarog fell in love with Nemezish. However, Nemezish never returned the romantic feelings. She viewed Gnarog more as a very good friend, or a brother. Unfortunately, Gnarog lost the she-wolf and two of the puppies during a hunt for bisons. He was left with only one wolf-puppy. Later, when Gnarog and Nemezish met Ildor for the first time, Gnarog was shown to be very protective of Nemezish, most likely out of jealousy and fear. After an attack by a group of bisons, Gnarog was able to build an acoustic guitar out of bison bones and leather. That was when his fondness for music first manifested itself, being shown as playing both Rock and Classical music alike. After Ildor left the team, Gnarog and Nemezish searched for him, and found him with a group of vulture-men. Gnarog and Nemezish fought the vulture-men to a standstill, and questioned Ildor about the reasons he left them. When Ildor kissed Nemezish's forehead, Gnarog was probably more angry then ever, despite not showing it. That was when he started developing a multiple-personality disorder similiar to that of Nemezish's, but only temporal. In his depression, Gnarog turned to research after the encounter, preferring to study nature. After all, Nemezish was too busy doing combat-practice and talking to herself... Gnarog's formerly burning love for Nemezish was slowly fading away. Then, one day, Gnarog had a dream. A dream, where he was all-alone. He heard screams, ran into the direction of the sound, and saved a teenage beautiful blue-eyed white-haired girl from a group of goblins (not Nemezish). The girl led him into her village, where Gnarog befriended the villagers, and worked on the farm. Gnarog then spent a night together with the girl, and slept with her. In the next day, the two went to a festival at the village, and were the most beautiful pair there. Then, goblins were seen marching near the village. During the night, the village's suspicious looking mayor claims to have already negotiated the treaty, nevertheless Gnarog did the same - and the goblins never mentioned the mayor doing any treaty with them. That was when Gnarog told the mayor how suspicious-looking he was. The mayor took it as an insult, so he attacked Gnarog. That was a duel to death with swords. As Gnarog lost his sword, the girl came between the two, to save Gnarog. Unfortunately, the mayor was indiscriminate, and killed the girl - whose last words were "Thank you, Gnarog, I'll never forget what you did for me....". This angered Gnarog to the point when he went berserk, entered a state of suicidal rage. He rushes against the mayor with his bare fists, only to be slain by the mayor's sword plunged into his belly. Then, as everything went black, he saw the girl with angel-wings and white clothing, giggling and telling him "Thank you for everything, Gnarog. I really enjoyed our adventure" said the girl as she kissed Gnarog, "Please, accept this gift from me in return. And promise you'll never forget me. I won't forget you either." And then, the girl gave a beautiful sword to Gnarog, and disintegrated. Then, Gnarog woke up from what seemed to be a dream. His love for Nemezish was no more. He was preparing to do anything, but then an angry group of peasants charged through the forest, killing Gnarog. That was Gnarog's final demise. Nemezish was only mildly saddened by it. Alternate World, the game Gnarog's personality is the same to that of in the original FRPG - due to the fact that the game was made by the same person who originally created Gnarog - but there are some changes nevertheless. He is no longer pointy-eared, no longer unusually muscular, no longer unusually tall. Instead, he is now a human. At least that's what he looks like, though his race is never mentioned. Gnarog starts with a flint axe, but gradually gains access to better weapons as he gets more money. Gnarog can use all types of weapons - from medieval swords to modern firearms - but medieval bows. Gnarog also has a few mildly powerful destruction spells, but they don't compare to Nemezish's spells. Instead, Gnarog focuses on healing magic. His most powerful and overpowered spell, the "Power of Energy" restored the whole party to full strength, and restores's the caster's mana. This means that as long as Gnarog keeps casting it, he technically has infinite spellpoints, and his party is technically immortal, unless a monster is strong enough to kill them in one hit. Gnarog is shown having strength to single-handedly kill 4 saber-tooth tigers. This is the first appearence of Gnarog where shows having good skills at cooking. Gnarog is also seen having the ability to subconciously invoke divine intervention, though the player himself/herself cannot exploit that in battles - one such example is when ninjas kidnap Gnarog and Nemezish, Gnarog simply clenches his fists, the screen turns red, then the ninjas explode and the cage bars disappear. Gnarog is very protective of Nemezish, and does his best to make sure she remains safe. Gnarog and Nemezish share their first kiss into the prison, however Gnarog flirts Nemezish before too, for example at their first encounter, and also during a dinner on a pirate ship. Gnarog also shows having rather bitter relations with Ildor first, although they do become friends later on. After Ildor leaves the team, and Nemezish and Gnarog go to get him, Gnarog accuses Ildor of being a coward. Then Kawazoe appears, informing them that he hates the corny background music that is playing at the scene. Then, Kawazoe transforms into Dockawa, informing them that the game is supposed to end there, since it was made in 2008, and then the party members ask "But...?", to which Dockawa replies that the creator of the game decided to continue. However, Dockawa made Nemezish and Ildor disappear (based on the real fact that Gnarog's creator, Zsolt Tóth stopped speaking regularly with Nemezish's and Ildor's creators by 2009-2012). Gnarog then finds himself waking up in Ways of Darkness's world, and encounters Stephanus Tavilrond, his spiritual successor (based on the real fact that both Gnarog and Stephanus were created by Zsolt Tóth). Then, Stephanus leads Gnarog to Grandfolk, to the house of Dermaglen, where Dermaglen explains everything. After a few quests, Gnarog finally rescues Nemezish and Ildor from a mine. Then they go to destroy Dockawa, only to encounter a bizare truth, and fight Doclonius instead. It is said in the end of the game screen, that after the story ends, Gnarog and Nemezish got married, had 4 children and lived happily ever after. Ways of Darkness, the FRPG Gnarog was introduced to the Ways of Darkness franchise the Summer of 2012. His canonical form is considered to be the one on the FRPG. Ways of Darkness, the 2012 game Gnarog is a Human Warrior. When asked by the protagonist, he reveails that he was born in Grandfolk, and that a friend of his uncle taught him swordsmanship. Despite being a warrior, he is knowledgeable about the whereabouts of magic. Gnarog's relationship to Nemezish is also complicated. While they did kiss before, and it is implied that they are a couple, it is not implied very strongly. When asked the player asks Gnarog about his closeness to Nemezish, Gnarog replies "Is that so? Wel I... umm... Let's just say that she's my extension. We rely a lot on each other". When the same question is asked to Nemezish about Gnarog she replies "Is that so? Well, we maybe more than friends, but... Hey, it's not very apropriate to meddle in in others private affairs!". Gnarog's cooking skills are not shown here, but he is fond of good food and once eats like a pig. Gnarog is eager to fight, and doesn't appreciate comfort as much as the other characters do. Ways of Darkness, the 2013 game Gnarog was planned to appear in the game, but as the game never made it beyond planning stage, nothing was produced. Category:Humans Category:Battlemages Category:Warriors